Mending Her Broken Heart
by Marla1
Summary: It started as the summer from hell for one Hermione Granger… Lupin now. Follow Hermione as she explores her heritage, new and familiar family and her feelings towards a certain green eyed wizard. And watch as they help Hermione mend her broken heart.
1. Aftermath of the Attack on her House

MY MUSE took over and came up with a multichapter fic after getting some one-shots out of her system. And there is more to come from my muse, since she is not going back into her closet anytime soon!!!

I hope you enjoy this story, this first chapter has sadness, but as always there is a bright spot and that is the awesomeness of H/Hr relationship (will form in the story), with Sirius, Remus and Tonks thrown in there and spun together. This is AU after book 4, I wanted Sirius alive darn it, but takes place during the summer after their 6th year, 5th year had umbridge and 6th had slughorn other detials you'll have to read about!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, if you think I am please do us all a favor… WAKE UP, its called hellooooo!!!

I hope you can be amazing today and leave me a review I would love to know your thoughts on where I should go with this!!!

HGPG HGPG HGPG

Harry's heart broke into a million pieces when he heard the sob escape her room.

It had been the summer from hell for Hermione and only two weeks had passed. It started with a huge row with Ron and him getting upset because she did not want to date him. The Gryffindor trio was now the duo. Ron said things to Hermione and Harry that neither would ever forgive him for. He called her an ugly, bookworm, cow, whore and many other unmentionable things. He turned on Harry when he defended Hermione. Ron showed his true colors to them and they were not nice and happy colors.

Then she was home for two weeks, when Death Eater's attacked her home. Harry was sadly grateful for the fast action of Hermione's mother, pushing her into the floo and yelling Grimmauld place that saved her life. Harry did not know what he would do if he had lost Hermione that night.

Sadly when the Auror's arrived her father was already dead and her mother had been under the Crituatus curse for so long that she now joined Neville's parents in St. Mungo's. Hermione had been devastated. Even more so because she found out that morning they were murdered that she had been adopted by them when she was a year old. They were going to go out to dinner that night and they would explain everything to her… to Hermione's regret it never happened.

At Grimmauld place, they had to fight Hermione to keep her from going back to her house. It finally took Harry pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly to his chest. He let her take out her frustrations that night and try to fight him, but he told her he was not going to let her get killed by going back there. Sirius, Tonks and Remus joined Harry in the hug and they held the weeping girl in the middle of the kitchen of Grimmauld place for the entire night.

Harry walked over to her door and turned the knob and walked in her room. His heart broke into a million more pieces. Hermione had finally started recovering from the attack and the loss of her father when she received devastating news. Earlier she had found out that her mother had passed away, the injuries to her body had been too extensive. Hermione had been silent for the rest of the day, she had not spoken since she had found out.

They tried to get her to talk, scream or show some emotion but it was so hard. Her mind shut off and she was in shock for most of the day trying to process what had happened. Harry could see the results of this, his Hermione sobbing into her pillow. Harry stood there for a second at his reference to his Hermione, but he quickly shoved it aside and moved to her bed.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, Hermione winced at the touch and backed away, turning to yell at who ever entered her room, "Just…" the words died in her throat at the sight of him, "Harry…"

The sound of desperation in her voice made his heart ache for her, he sat down on the bed and pulled her sobbing body to his. He rubbed her back, telling her it was going to be ok over and over.

Minutes, hours, seconds seemed to all pass by as he tried to comfort her. Her sobs started to calm and she started mumbling, "why why did they have to die… why did they have to go… harry…"

"I don't know Hermione, but I sure know they didn't want to go. I know they didn't want to leave you." She stared at Harry, pleading with her eyes for him to, "and that they will miss you so much. But I think they take comfort in that their daughter is still alive, and I am too." Harry struggled to find the words to comfort her.

He didn't think anything he could say would be enough to quell the pain coursing through her body, but the small smile she gave him reassured him that he was doing it right.

Tears still fell, and Harry continued whispering comforting words in her ear until she fell asleep curled up against his chest. He would later wonder how he managed to maneuver them into a laying position without letting go of her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and fell asleep minutes after.

HGPG HGPG HGPG

"But how do I tell her that her mother was a fucking discriminating bitch who hid her from her real father not because she was impure blood but because she was a GIRL?" Remus paced up and down the library carpet, "How do I tell her that all these years… I have been her father and I didn't even fucking know because that bitch never told me. How can I take away the pain she has felt because of these bastards killing the only people she has known as family? HOW DO I TELL HER? How do I tell her, her real mother helped the Death Eaters murder her adopted parents? Oh god how do I tell her and not break her heart even more." tears sprung from his eyes as he was pulled into an embrace by his wife.

Tonks and Remus started a relationship after the events of the Triwizard Tournament. Remus finally realized that he was living in the past and that he needed to live his life for his friends not in spite of being the only one left alive. Tonks and Remus hit it off and they had been inseparable. The Order found out that sending them on missions together caused the mission to work out better than they expected. Remus and Tonks could read each other without speaking well and it worked in their advantage. They had been married over spring break of Harry's 6th year, so that most of the Order members could attend. He was her solid footing and she was his rock.

"You will tell her the truth, it will break her heart that her mother was a fucking bitch" her voice became spiteful and full of anger at the end, but immediately softened, "but Remus…" she pulled away slightly, "she will have a bright spot come out of all this pain and suffering…"

"Yea what is that?" he looked at her skeptically.

"You… you idiot. She has lost her entire family, or so she thinks and you said that they contacted you two days before they were attacked saying they were going to tell her she was adopted. They probably didn't have time to tell her who her real parents were. She probably thinks she is alone in the world and has lost her entire family. At least now she hasn't lost her entire family."

Remus clung to his wife, listening to her comforting words as he tried to calm down. Two days earlier the Ministry contacted him telling him that the file on his daughter had been released from the 15 year holding span put on adoptions from the wizarding to muggle world. The Grangers were also given this paperwork and was asked to inform their daughter about the details.

Remus had been shocked as hell to find out that he had a daughter. He was furious to find out that it was with Therese Dolohov, they had dated before the war started. She left him when he would not support Voldermort and joined the Order of the Phoenix. He never thought that his Hogwarts girlfriend, who deflected to the other side would have been pregnant. And that she would have been so callous to not love her because she was a girl.

He had come to terms with the paperwork, when the Grangers sent him an owl that day informing him that they would be speaking with Hermione about it in two days time. The urged him to visit them on the third day, and to be reacquainted with his daughter. It venomously informed him that she was still their daughter, but she was also his daughter and they would respect that and they hoped that he would want to get to know Hermione. Everything went to hell after that, with the murder of her parents, and Remus was torn whether he would tell her or not.

"Hey mister." Tonks moved so that she could see his face, "She deserves to know Love, you and I both know that. She needs a family…"

His heart hurt so much with the pain that she had been put through. He realized that deep down in his heart he knew he wanted to tell her but he needed Tonks' reassurances.

He nodded not only at her statement but at his realization, "I will talk to her tomorrow…" he suddenly looked uneasy, "Will you…"

"Of course my wolf…ie" he smiled at her nickname, he had grown to like it over the fortnight, "she's become an even bigger part of our family and I as I said on the beach in Hawaii, I will ALWAYS be by your side through anything and everything."

HGPG HGPG HGPG

So pressing that pretty amazing button will help my muse get LOTS of inspiration so please let me know what you think!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marla1


	2. Remus talks to Hermione

SORRY i havnt updated, my muse got stuck on the conversation between Remus and Hermione, sooooo she is stubborn and then finals came up and gez engineering school sucks lol.

THANK YOU AMY for all of your help and suggestions on this chappie they were soooo helpful!!!!!!!!

PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Marla1

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione was confused, but very comfortable. Why she so comfortable, she couldn't figure out. She started going through her mental check list of what happened the day before. Suddenly it hit her, the letter from the ministry, her inability to come to grips with the loss of her mother, Harry finding her sobbing in her room which led to them talking for most of the night. Hermione stiffened in Harry's arms, realizing that he was the reason why she was so comfortable.

Her mind started racing in a typical Hermione fashion, going a million miles a minute. Thoughts and feelings crashed against one another and her mind whirled at all of the events of the last twenty four hours, with Harry's name whirling around more and more.

"No, Ron you go you don't…" Harry mumbled in his sleep, incoherently finishing the sentence pulling Hermione out of her thoughts as he buried his head in her mane of curls.

Hermione, mind and body immediately relaxed against him, it was her Harry. Tears sprung in her eyes, it was her goofy, brave, honorable Harry. Her mind would later wonder about the "her harry" connotation but movement in said person caused her mind to file it away for later.

Harry loosened his hold on her so he could see her face. He was shocked to see tears trickling down her cheeks, "Did you have a nightmare? Are you ok?" he reached forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Tears came down even harder at his caring touch,"hey that wasn't supposed to make you cry more. Come here."

Harry pulled her into a hug, she mumbled into his chest, thanking him relaxing listening to the beating of his heart.

"You never ever have to thank me…" he ran his hands through her hair trying to comfort his best friend, "How are you feeling? Do you want me to…" Harry then noticed that Hermione had fallen back asleep.

He smiled and pulled the covers over their bodies so that she would not get cold, fell asleep soon after.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Remus softly knocked on the door to Hermione's room, tension written over his frame.

Tonks laid her hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Sweetheart go on in.", Remus took a deep breath and let it out as he opened the door, Tonks following him in.

They were shocked at the sight on the bed. Remus was shocked at the intensity of the surge of protectiveness that flew through his mind. Tonks laughed at what she knew was going through Remus' mind seeing the two of them. Hermione was asleep on top of Harry with her head tucked under his chin, her body sprawled out over his. One of Harry's arms was wrapped tightly around her body, keeping her close to him, while the other was buried in her hair, as if he had been running his hands through her hair when sleep took him. Hermione's face was red, stained with tears from the night before but she, surprisingly, had a smile graced her lips.

"Hey Mister you first need to let her know she is your daughter before you get your boxers in a twist and get all fatherly." Remus spun around and glared at Tonks who smiled back at him, "Now let's wake up those love birds…"

"They are not love birds… Harry would have told me… and she is too…"

"Remus, I am going to slap you…" Tonks matched him glare for glare.

"If you two wouldn't mind I was sleeping…" Harry mumbled from his position, he craned his neck to look at Remus and Tonks. His face slowly turning red at his realization of who was in the room and the position that Hermione and he were in.

Remus turned around and smiled at the sleeping girl in his arms, "I need to talk to Hermione. But she is asleep, so…"

"I can wake her up if you want me to, but we didn't get much sleep last night…"

Remus moved to say something but Tonks put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from saying something stupid, "Did she finally talk to you about her mother?"

Harry nodded, "Yea she did…"

"Well we will go fix breakfast, and when she wakes up can you let her know that I would like to speak with her?" Remus asked.

Hermione slowly started to wake up, there were foreign voices in her room. She turned her head trying to get away from the noises. She buried her face back into the warm chest she was laying on but then it started moving and humming when Harry joined the conversation.

As Remus and Tonks started walking out the door, she slowly opened her eyes, "You don't have to wait, I'm awake…"

Remus smiled at the brown eyes that stared at him.

Tonks decided to take over, "Harry do you want to help me with breakfast, while these two talk?"

Harry smiled, "Sure I'll be down there…"

Remus smiled, "I'll wait outside for you."

Remus and Tonks walked out of the room, leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

Silence surrounded them, until Harry shifted the hand buried in her hair to join the other on her back, "Did you sleep okay?"

Hermione pulled her hands to his chest and rested her head on them, "Surprisingly good… Harry I wanted to…"

"Hey remember we talked about that this morning…" He smiled at her, "Now we should get up, Remus is waiting outside."

Hermione lightly blushed and moved off of his chest. She sat on the edge of the bed for a couple of seconds trying to get her bearings straight. Her brain would switch from the conversation that Remus wanted to have to her parents, to Harry, and back and forth, with Harry being foremost in her thoughts.

While Harry stared at Hermione, his mind tried focusing on supporting his best friend, not on how beautiful and how right she felt in his arms. As she shook her head, to try to clear her mind, it brought Harry out of his musings as well. She stood up and smiled at him and reached her hands out to help him off the bed.

Harry smiled at her and took her hands. Harry, trying to be a gentleman pushed up from the bed, not realizing Hermione's strength in pulling him. Both were surprised at the speed at which he came off the bed. Adrenaline coursed through Hermione's veins as she realized that she was going to fall, she tried to step back but it did not help. Harry caught her by the waist before she could fall any further and pulled her against his chest.

Hermione's heart fluttered at the closeness and her brain went blank.

"Didn't want to leave, I take it?" harry jokingly tried to diffuse the tension.

Hermione blushed but did not know what to say and so decided to say nothing. She couldn't lie to Harry and tell him she didn't want to be back in his arms but she was terrified to tell him the truth.

After making sure she was stable he grudgingly let go of her waist, she looked at him pensively, "thank you for last night…" he tried to speak up but she continued, "I needed to talk to someone about it, so thank you for making me talk about it."

Harry smiled, "I learned from the best."

"Oh yea? Whose that?" Hermione said walking over to the dresser, pulling out clothing to dress in for the day.

"You… silly." Harry smiled, "You always force me to talk about things, even when I don't want to. I will always remember you telling me that when someone says they don't want to talk it means they really need someone to talk to. Plus Hermione I don't like seeing you in pain, I am glad I could help." He smiled at her, "So I'm going to go and help Tonks, because we all know she is a disaster in the kitchen."

He gave Hermione a hug and quickly walked out of the room.

Her heart sighed as he walked out. But her mind filed it away to think about later after her conversation with Remus. She started getting dressed quickly, after she realized that Remus was waiting outside the door for her.

Once she was dressed Hermione opened the door to find a very nervous Remus standing in the hallway, "Come on in." she said opening the door to him.

Remus followed Hermione into the room and sat down beside her on the couch in her seating area.

"How are you doing Hermione?" he asked, not knowing how to start this conversation.

Hermione sighed, "I don't know Remus… it all hurts…" she stared at the floor trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I have something to tell you, I don't know if now is the right time. Tonks says it is but I don't know, so I'm going to go ahead and say it… I am your father."

Feelings of anger and betrayal coursed through Hermione. She turned her head and stared directly into his eyes. Remus was caught off guard by the glare that was forming on her beautiful face.

Remus realized that he had made things worse by blurting it out and decided that he needed start at the beginning, "I am such an idiot…" he pulled the Ministry letter out of his pocket, "I received this letter three days ago from the Ministry." He handed her the letter, "It told me that I had a daughter… you."

Hermione grabbed the letter but didn't open it waiting for him to continue, "You see Hermione there is a fifteen year holding span that the damn Ministry puts on adoptions from the Wizarding to Muggle world if the mother instructs them to do so. Then once the child reaches fifteen they send a letter to the father and the child's parents."

Hermione started feeling alone as he explained this to her, her biological father didn't want her so they gave her up for adoption. But the logical side of her immediately reasserted itself over her hurt and emotional heart asking why he would be telling her now if he never wanted her to know. Thankfully her logical side caught her before she snapped at him, and waited for him to continue.

"Hermione I didn't know about you… I…" he angrily wiped tears that started forming in eyes away, "Your biological mother, Therese Dolohov was my steady girlfriend for two years before the war started. We got along great, she was a Ravenclaw and was a great person or so I thought. As the war started heating up she started supporting pureblood fanaticism. She never had a problem with my impure blood because I wasn't born this way but she started hating muggle-borns more and more. One day, through James, I found out that she started going on Deatheater raids and had joined with Voldermort. When I approached her about this she gave me an ultimatum, either I support Voldermort or she would leave. I had already decided to leave her and I told her that. I knew that she had willingly joined Voldermort and took pleasure in killing innocent people and that she was not the same girl he fell in love with. But she failed to mention that she was pregnant." He stopped, trying to catch his breath, his head swirling with conflicting emotions.

Hermione chastised herself for thinking he knew about her, she knew the man that Remus was and he would never have done that. She reached her hand out and placed it on his trying to give him support, "Why do you think she gave me up… I…"

"With the letter from the Ministry was a short note from Therese saying that because I chose the wrong side and that this child was tainted. She said it came true when she found out that you were a girl. Many fanatical purebloods want male children over female and Therese…"

"Didn't love me because I was a girl… and wanted to hurt you by giving me up for adoption where she knew you wouldn't see me till at least fifteen years later." Hermione finished his sentence.

Remus continued, knowing that if he stopped now it would be harder to continue, "As I was coming to terms with the paperwork your parents sent me a letter informing me that they would be speaking with you about it in two days time. They urged me to visit the day after to get reacquainted with you. They told me that you were still their daughter, but they hoped that I would want to get to know you and be a part of your life. I had planned on meeting you guys today to discuss everything but all hell broke loose after that." He got off to couch and kneeled in front of Hermione, taking her hands in his, "Hermione I was shocked to find out that you were my daughter…" Hermione started to turn away from his stare as tears started falling down her cheeks.

Remus reached up and cupped her face, wiping away the tears, "but I am honored and so proud that you are my daughter. I want you to know that if I had known I would have been involved in your life but I can't change the past no matter how much I want to. I am not trying to replace your parents. The Grangers were amazing people and I am indebted to them to raising such an amazing young lady. But I would like the chance to be in your life…"

As the million thoughts coursed through Hermione's mind once he finished that sentence her mind immediately knew the answer.

She reached forward and pulled him into a hug, "dad" was all she said before the tears started pouring.

Remus stood up with his daughter in his arms, tears streaming down both their faces as they both felt relief and joy.


	3. Photo Albums

So my muse is very stubborn and dug those lovely heels into the ground and wouldn't give me inspiration to write. Well she is coming back slowly, now that my summer project is over with, so maybe another chappie will be out this month. I cant make promises she is stubborn but I can hope.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, even through all this fighting between me and my muse I really enjoyed writing it.

Please review at the end and let me know what you think of my story!!!

Marla1

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Remus ran his hands through her hair, happy to be holding his daughter. Hermione slowly loosened her grip on his shirt, as the tears stopped and she got her emotions under control. She smiled at him, tears still finding their way down her cheeks.

"I hope those are happy tears…" Remus said brushing them from her cheeks.

"Happy and sad ones, I am happy that you are my father but I am…"

"I understand you don't need to explain yourself to me ever."

Hermione smiled and sighed resting her head against his chest. Her mind was whirring with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Finally the fog started to clear in her jumbled mind and Hermione's organizational tendencies started to take over.

She stared up at Remus, a plan brewing in her mind, "Dad, I want to go by the house and get my stuff." Remus started talk but she continued, "There are things I need, like clothes and I some stuff I want to get… and I need to go there today."

"But love it might be too early to do that…"

"I need to go, I need to face the house…" Hermione fought the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart… I just don't want you to hurt more. You are dealing with the death of both of your parents I just don't want you to push yourself too far. If you feel like you want to go today then we will go after breakfast, and I promise I will be with you the entire time."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks dad" she buried her head back in his chest as she started to feel surer of the plan formulating in her mind.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Tonks paced around the kitchen as Harry finished plating the food they made. She was nervous about Remus and Hermione's talk, she was worried and wanted to make sure that everything was going smoothly.

Harry walked up behind Tonks and tapped her on the shoulder, "blimey harry what was that for?"

"Whats wrong?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused as to why Tonks was freaking out.

"I'll let Hermione and Remus tell you… its not my place but I just want to know how it went." She sighed and sat down at the table.

"Is it something bad, is Hermione okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione walked into the room and smiled at Harry, "Yea I'm fine Harry, I'll talk to you about it after breakfast, which smells great." She sat down at the table and started eating her breakfast.

Remus smiled at the confused look on Harry's face, "You heard the lady, food first. Thanks for cooking guys." And with that they all sat down a quite but happy breakfast.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione finished telling Harry about her and Remus' talk earlier that morning. Harry smiled at his best friend, he was happy for Hermione and Remus.

"Harry I feel guilty for being happy…" Hermione whispered as she finished talking.

Harry's quickly moved to Hermione's side putting his arm around his friend, "Oh Hermione." He pulled her into his arms as she started sobbing. "It's natural to feel happy, your entire life has been flipped upside down and in so many different ways. And then you are told news that helps to put at least some part of your life back together. You shouldn't feel guilty that something is going good, especially feeling guilty about this." Hermione's sobs started dying down as Harry rubbed her back, "Your parents loved you so much Hermione, your mother saved your life by pushing you through that fire. You were their pride and joy and they loved you very much. I know they are happy that your biological father is someone that you trust, and who wants to be a part of your life. I know they are happy about that, that if they can't be on this earth helping you through life that Remus can and will."

"I know they would want me to and I keep telling myself that but I just don't know. I am going to go back to the house today, I think I need to face it. I…" she took a deep breath and continued, "Harry will you please come with me today when I go?"

The desperation in her voice made Harry's heart scream in sadness. He already knew the answer to the question before she finished asking, "I will be there Hermione. I will not let anything stop me from coming with you." Harry smiled at her.

The door to the library opened, Hermione moved off of Harry's lap and on to the couch beside him. She did not know who would walk in the door and more importantly she did not know how to deal with the feelings she was having about her green-eyed friend at the moment. Her brain could only hand so much processing and the resurfacing of feelings for Harry were confusing her even more.

"Hermione darling" Tonks said walking into the library. She smiled and filed away the flushed cheeks and confused expressions on the teenager's faces to think about later. She continued, "If you guys are ready we were going to head to the house, Remus checked with the Order and the house has been secured. They will give us an hour window to get stuff out."

Harry helped Hermione stand up from the couch, Tonks continued as they walked started down to the kitchen, "Sorry we couldn't get you more time but you're lucky we got in today. Remus was insistent and just about convinced Moody to let us get in there."

Hermione smiled at the thought of Remus convincing Moody. Her smile got brighter when she saw Remus standing in the kitchen waiting for them.

"Alright Honey you and I will go first, then Tonks and Harry will follow." Remus said walking over to the fireplace.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione walked around her parents room, running her hands over their possessions, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, dad I am really sad that you are gone. I think I am still in shock…" she grabbed one of the pictures from her mother's dresser and put it into the endless bag on her side, "I wanted you to be here, it's not fair… but I…"

She sat down on the bed and hugged her mother's pillow, "I hate that you guys are gone. And I don't know if I should be happy as happy as I am about Remus with you guys gone. It feels so sad without you here and yet part of me wants to jump for joy over Remus."

She stood up and started packing her mother's jewelry box, she found an envelope at the bottom. She smiled at her mother's scribble but was perplexed by the writing on it, 'Hermione's Fiancé',

"Mom what is this all about?" she sighed and tucked it into her bag and finished packing the jewelry box. She packed all of the photos and other keepsakes from her parents room and headed towards the door.

She turned in the doorway, "I love you mom, I love you dad… and I know you want me to be happy. I will always love you and will always want you there whenever things happen. I am glad that I get the chance to have Remus in my life. I love you."

She walked down the hallway, plans and lists going through her mind. She walked down the stairs and into her parents study. She flicked her wand and all of the books lining the office flew into a box.

She sat down in her father's big leather chair, smiling at the memories that flew through her head. She opened the desk drawers, looking for any papers that she needed to keep. She found her father's safe key and opened the safe that was under his desk. She pulled out the set of legal files and tucked them into her bag. She opened the last drawer and found an envelope with Remus' name on it. She tucked it in her bag.

She shrunk the box of books and walked out of the study, her heart feeling a little lighter.

Remus and Harry reminisced in the memories shown on the photos lining the hallway.

"Can you take down those photos for me? I'm going to grab my grandmother's china from the dining room then I will be ready to go" Hermione asked.

Remus turned around and smiled at her, "Of course."

Hermione waved her wand at the china cabinet, and all of the blue, hand painted china flew into a box, with cushioning spells placed into between the pieces. She shrunk the box and tucked it into her side bag.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione lifted the fairy tale books of her childhood on to a lower shelf in the library. Memories of her parents reading these fantastic tales brought out conflicting emotions.

'Hermione, I know you will find prince charming… and when you first meet him you may not even know its him… but he will be there when you need him the most' is what her dad would tell her when she complained that prince charming hadn't come for her yet.

Hermione laughed at her father's words, "oh dad I hope you were right." She whispered to the books.

As she got to the bottom of the box of books and a smile formed on her face. She pulled out fifteen photo albums, all filled with pictures from her childhood. She smiled and set the albums aside for later, story time was what they needed.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Remus walked around the house with a huge smile on his face. He placed pictures from the Granger household around various rooms in the house. Hermione had no plan for the pictures. Remus decided that he would put them around the house, so that she didn't have to awkwardly ask permission and would feel more at home with pictures from her childhood.

"Hey love." Tonks stood in the doorway of the living room, "You should put this one there." She handed him a family picture, and pointed to the table that had the Potters, Marauders, and the Order family picture on it.

Remus took the picture from her and gently placed in on the table. He turned and reached for Tonks, who welcomed his embrace.

"Did I tell you how much I loved you today?" Remus smiled.

Tonks laughed, "Many times dear, many times, but you know I don't mind hearing it again."

Before Remus could tell her, Hermione walked into the room laden with five photo albums. She stopped at stared at the two of them, and spun back around not wanting to interrupt the moment they had.

Thinking to herself as she spun around, 'I hope Remus… dad… dad… dad… didn't see me. I don't want to interrupt them.' But the sound of Remus' voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey you, why are you leaving?" Remus called out.

Tonks turned in his arms, and smiled at Hermione who spoke, "I don't want to interrupt you guys…"

"No worries Hermione. Do you want some help with those?" Tonks asked seeing her shift the pile of books from one arm to the other.

Harry swiftly moved the pile of books from Hermione's arms to his as he walked into the living room, "Mademoiselle, where would you like these?"

Hermione laughed, "On the table kind sir." Her heart fluttered at the smile he gave her," "Remus… dad" she sighed and stopped, and restarted her sentence, "Dad I wanted to show you the photo albums I brought back from the house."

Tonks kissed Remus on the cheek and moved to walk out of the room to give them some time alone. Harry placed the albums on the coffee table and followed Tonks.

"Hey I wanted to show them to all of you… that is if you want to…" her voice petered out at the end.

Tonks smiled, "Well then I will grab some drinks and sandwiches and come back for Hermione story time."

Remus sat down on the large sofa leaving a space beside him for his wife.

"Harry…" Hermione didn't know why her voice hitched at the end nor did she know why she could not finish her sentence. She knew she wanted him there.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down, he patted his hand to the spot between Remus and himself. Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and sat down.

"Wow, they sure took a lot of pictures." Remus said looking at the pile of ornately titled albums.

"And that is only the first five years… the others are in the library. And then once I got into Hogwarts mom let me design how I wanted those albums, so those are not done yet…"

"Well we will just have to finish those wont we." Harry said.

"So my dad would always reminisce over these albums whenever I came back from school. He loved story time, and my mum and I would sit by the fire and listen to him tell stories. I wanted to share those stories with you…"

Remus wiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, "I would love to hear them."

"We all would." Tonks said sitting down on the couch.

Hermione grabbed the first album and opened it.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione finally gave into her exhaustion after the last photo album and fell asleep against his chest. His heart felt a little lighter knowing more about his daughter.

"She had a great childhood didn't she?" Harry said, "I can see how she turned out the way she is."

"Yea." Remus said, not trusting his voice, he opened the album in his lap.

He turned the page and ran his fingers across one of his favorite pictures of Hermione. It was of Hermione playing Cinderella, in a bright pink dress dancing around the living room. Hermione blushed when they got to that picture and didn't want to tell the story. It took Harry, Tonks and Remus threatening to tickle her to death before she told the story. It was taken a couple of days after she had received a Cinderella tape for her birthday and watched it so many times that it broke and clogged the VHS player. When they went to the store to replace the player she saw the pink dress and fell in love. After much begging at the store, he bought her the dress. For the next week she wore the dress and ran around the house playing Cinderella. Her parents eventually convinced her to wear different clothing but for the next month she asked every night that Cinderella be read to her. Even to this day it was her favorite fairy tale and she loved the prince because he could dance and swept her off her feet every time she read it.

While she told that story, Remus noticed that when she mentioned prince charming her eyes darted in Harry's direction. He turned towards Harry and was caught off guard at the look Harry was giving his daughter. He gave her the same look Remus gave Tonks every time she came into the room, smiled, or did something that was incredibly Tonks in nature. Remus didn't know how to react, so he chose not to because there was nothing he could do.

Harry blushed when he looked away from Hermione and noticed that Remus was watching him.

Remus continued, "You know when I first met Hermione I was amazed by her. She was not only an extremely intelligent young lady, she was also kind and caring. She had this fire about her that I couldn't place and this stubborn determination that marveled me. The more I got to know her, the more attached I felt to her, and I never knew why. " Remus sighed and closed the album, "They raised her to be such a wonderful person."

Harry reached out and patted Remus on the shoulder not knowing what else to do.

"I owe them so much Harry, I cant even begin to say how much I owe them." Remus wiped away his tears before they could fall.

"I know, Remus we owe them so much."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

I hope you liked it, please review my muse gets lots of inspiration from them!!!!!


	4. The Family Tree

Hey all of my wonderful readers!!!!!!! I KNOW i know under a half a month and i have posted a new chappie, well my muse took over and demanded that i finish writing at 2 o'clock in the morning. However I must warn you that school is starting soon for me. Therefore my updates might become more infrequent but I will keep on writing and letting my muse take control!!!!

Thank you to Miss Amy, your help and suggestions have been absolutely wonderful and very much needed when my muse and I fight.

I hope you enjoy and can leave me a wonderful review at the end!!

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Tonks slowly walked down the stairs wondering if Remus had gotten any sleep last night. She walked into the living room and her heart melted. Remus was reclined on the couch with Hermione snuggled in his arms.

"Hey Love are you okay?" Remus smiled at Tonks, she loved that he always smiled at her with his eyes and lips.

She leaned against the doorframe and sighed "I am feeling a bit off, I think I just need to wake up more. I am going to make some breakfast…"

"Well since you're not feeling well then I'll make breakfast. Please sit down and relax." Harry said poking his head into the room.

"Harry you want to make banana pancakes?" Remus asked, remembering the story Hermione told them from the night before.

Harry nodded and walked into the kitchen. He made the banana pancakes with a huge smile on his face remembering the story that she told the night before.

HPHG Flashback HPHG HPHG

Everyone sat down to start looking through the photo albums. Hermione was excited to share these stories with her father, Tonks, Harry and Sirius. Secretly she hoped that they could continue this tradition but she didn't mention this. She realized that she had to tell them how this tradition started if she wanted to continue it.

"My dad would always take a night whenever we came back from a long trip and go over stories and photo albums." She smiled as she hugged the album. "We started doing this after my first camp experience. I was seven and I had the opportunity to go to a space camp for a month. I was so excited for camp that I didn't realize I would be gone from my parents for a month. It was awesome, I got to explore the most amazing things, learned a lot and had so much fun at the camp. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my pre-Hogwarts life. But I missed my family so much. I wrote them post cards and letters. My dad told me, many years later, that he knew I was sad and missing them after the first letter. He told me that he thought about it for weeks and had finally decided that whenever anyone in the family would go away, we would have a celebration of the family when they returned. So I got home and he pulled me into his lap, my mom leaning her head on his shoulder and started going over pictures in the albums. We drank apple cider, had cookies and he told all sorts of stories." Tears spilled from her eyes.

Remus pulled her closer to him. As he wiped the tears from her cheeks he could see that these tears were caused by happy memories.

She laughed and regained her composure, "So every morning after our family story time my mom would get up and cook banana pancakes with chocolate syrup. I was so shocked the first morning that this happened. When you are seven years old eating chocolate for breakfast is the most amazing thing." She giggled, and continued, "Over the years it has evolved, mom would make banana and blueberry or raspberry pancakes. She would try new flavors and we would enjoy a nice breakfast as a family. It was the thing I looked forward to the most whenever I came home." She stopped and stared into the fire for a while.

She held the photo album close to her chest, remembering the stories that filled the pages. Slowly gaining control of her emotions she opened the album and flipped to the first page, "So I was born on a rainy night, my mom always said it was good luck…"

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

"Harry…" Tonks put her hand on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts.

He spun around, not expecting anyone to come into the kitchen. Tonks reflexes were off that morning and she started to fall backwards.

"Whoa Tonks…" Harry said grabbing her, "are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled, but before she could respond Remus walked in, "Keeping my wife safe Harry."

Tonks turned towards Remus, "No Honey Harry and I have a confession to make. We have been seeing each other under your nose for the last five months." She moved towards Remus, "I am sorry you had to find out about it this way…"

Remus laughed and pulled his wife into his arms, "well then Witch why is it…" his voice lowered so that only she could hear him, "that I can only smell myself on you and that I am the one that is arousing you right now?" he gently kissed her lips, Tonks melted in his embrace.

Hermione had walked into the kitchen with Remus and stood in the doorway smiling at her father and Tonks. She smiled at the blush that appeared on Harry's face from Tonks' jesting.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Harry blushed and added the last pancake to the pile. He turned around, hoping the red hue had left his cheeks. He grabbed the platter of pancakes, skirted around the couple and placed them on the table.

A gasp and Hermione's, "oh my…" alerted him to her presence. Harry looked over at Hermione standing in the doorway, his heart flipped in his chest making him dizzy with feelings for the woman in the doorway.

"You made… banana pancakes…" tears sprung from her eyes.

Harry quickly walked over to her and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, not knowing what to say as her smile made him weak in the knees.

Remus and Tonks walked over to the couple. Remus knew that Harry was at a loss for words so he helped him, "We wanted to continue the tradition Sweetheart."

Harry could finally think and continued, "Now my lady it is time for the world famous banana pancakes with homemade fudge sauce."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione walked up the stairs, feeling like her life was slowly returning to a different state of normal. She was elated that Remus wanted to continue the tradition that her father had started. After breakfast they went back into the study and she continued telling stories. It was later that afternoon that they finished all of the albums. She knew he felt horrible for missing out on so many years of her life and that the stories were helping to heal both of their wounds.

Hermione's mind was whirling with thoughts and emotions from the stories that she told. She walked up the stairs and into her room. She ran her fingers over the picture of her parents, slowly realizing that the horrible knot that she felt over the last day was slowly loosening. She walked over to the one box she had not unpacked the day before.

The two envelopes she found were sitting on top of the pile in the box. She grabbed the envelope address to Remus and rushed out of her room.

Of course, who did she run into but the green eyed boy who made her heart flip flop, "Hey you…" he said.

"Hey Harry. Do you know where R… my dad went?"

Harry smiled, "Actually I was coming upstairs to find you. Remus wants to show you something in the family room."

She laughed, "Okay, thank you Harry. Oh and this morning was amazing Harry… thank you so much." Feeling bold she gave him a kiss on the cheek and started towards the stairs, blushing madly.

Not looking back she ran down the stairs, flustered and confused about where the urge to kiss him came from. She walked into the family room, trying to clear her foggy mind.

"Hey dad." She walked over to the table where Remus was hunched over a huge tapestry.

Remus put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at her. "So Miss Hermione, Harry found you?" By the blush that appeared on her cheeks he took that as a yes and continued, "I wanted to show you this."

He pointed to the immense tapestry sprawled out on the table. Hermione read the heading, "The Illustrious Lupin Family". It was their family tree. She reached out and traced the line family members that lead to her father's name.

"It is always a tradition in the family that when a new baby is conceived a space is made for them on the tree. Then when they are born and a name is given, their name is put on the tree. Hermione, I was shocked when I opened this up to find that under my name there has always been a space ready for your name. Since haven't looked at this darn thing for ages I never noticed that. The magic of my family knew you were always there, it was just waiting for me to find out and accept that you were a part of this family."

Remus pulled out his wand and recited the incantation taught to him when he was a teenager, "is est meus prosapia"

"She is my family." Hermione said to herself as her name was magically scrawled in the space connected to his.

She ran her fingers over the script, from herself to Remus to Tonks, she noticed a line started forming under their names. She smiled but was so caught up that she forgot to mention it. She reached up and hugged her father.

"Oh, daddy." She buried her face in his shoulder.

Remus smiled, and held her close.

"Dad, when I was going through dad's stuff I found this envelope addressed to you." She moved out of his arms and handed him the envelope.

"Thank you Hun." He stared at the envelope and smiled.

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, knowing he wanted to dig into the contents of the envelope, "Have fun reading dad."

Hermione skipped out of the room, finally feeling a little happier. She walked up the stairs, slowly making her way to the library. Her heart somersaulted when she saw Harry leave the library. Before Harry could notice her, she ducked into a room not knowing what else to do.

She closed the door, sighed and leaned her head on it, "What in the hell are you doing Hermione?" she said talking to herself, not realizing that someone else was in the room, "But I don't know what to do about him…"

"My thought, if you want it that is…" Tonks said interrupting Hermione's tirade.

Hermione squeaked and spun around to find Tonks reclined on her bed smiling at her.

Flustered she stumbled over her words, "Tonks… I am sorry I didn't… I was trying to find…"

"Its fine girl, now come over here and sit down and tell me whats on your mind. Obviously something in that hallway caused your brain to freak out… and I think I know what or should I say who that someone is."

She walked over to the bed and plopped down sighing, "Tonks I am so confused…"

Tonks smiled, "Matters of the heart always are doll." She sighed and sunk down on the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione turned on her side and stared at Tonks, slowly realizing that this was exactly what she needed. She needed a girl to talk to and definitely needed advice on Harry. She knew she could trust Tonks with her life. Over the last couple of years she grew closer to her and she felt even more so now.

"Tonks I am so confused. I have liked Harry for years, but I buried that little fantasy in the back of my mind. I never thought Harry would like me like that. But over the last year he has acted so differently towards me. And I don't know if this is just a brother sister bond or if he actually likes me in a romantic way. I am just so confused."

Tonks laughed, "Hermione I can definitely tell you its not a familial slash brother sister relationship. Can you imagine if Sirius looked at me the way that Harry looks at you, it would be wrong." Hermione's cheeks turned red at the comment, which made Tonks continue, "And you wouldn't be blushing like that if it was unromantic."

"Well yea Tonks for me it's romantic but do you think it's that way with him?" the look of possible rejection flashed through her eyes. Noticing that flash, Tonks sat up and motioned for Hermione to follow her example.

As Hermione sat up facing Tonks, she grabbed Hermione's hands and held them continuing, "Hermione Jane Granger Lupin you are the dumbest smart person I know when it comes to matters of the heart. Harry not only likes you romantically I am going to go out on a limb and say he loves you girl. Harry looks at you the same way Remus looks at me…" Hermione tried to interrupt but Tonks shushed her, "Ask your father or Sirius, they will grudgingly agree with me that he loves you girl. You should have seen the look on his face when you came through that fire place or the look on his face when your dad and I found you two sleep after that night."

The light that shone in Hermione's eyes got a lot brighter at that but still the logical side of her brain wanted to fight this out, "But Tonks it may just be Harry being nice and caring while I am going through this crappy time…"

"Ill say this Hermione, whats the worst that can happen? Harry says he doesn't like you like that and you two go back to being freakishly close friends. Or he says yes and you eventually marry the crazy boy." She pointed towards Hermione's heart with her next statement, "Either way your heart and logical brain will get their answer, and you wont be losing your friend. Hell you stand to gain your soul mate, isn't that worth a chance."

Hermione just stared at Tonks for a while not knowing what to say.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

"Hey Harry wait up" Hermione said running down the stairs.

Harry stopped and flashed a simply Harry grin at her, "I was just heading outside, care to join me?"

As she reached the bottom step Harry held his arm out to her, to escort her outside, "Why I would love to Harry." Hermione wrapped her arm around his and together they walked through the kitchen and out to the small garden area.

Hermione's confidence grew as they walked and talked outside. Finally they arrived at the white garden swing and sat down. Hermione rested her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Harry I could stay like this forever… if you wouldn't mind."

Harry smiled and pulled her closer to him, "I insist Miss Hermione, I insist…" and he caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

Hermione would forever remember this kiss, she had had kisses before but this was a fairy tale first kiss. Fireworks exploded, an orchestra blared in the background and her brain instantly turned off. It was just her and Harry.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

An hour later Harry and Hermione walked back into the kitchen, a little disheveled but the smiles on their faces lit the room.

Sirius grinned and nudged Remus when the two of them walked back in from the garden, just to add insult to injury he added, "Hope you weren't romping in the bushes you two."

Remus slapped him and turned to grab the pie from the oven. He carried it over to the table and set it on the table.

Sirius grabbed a bottle of wine and started pouring glasses, as he walked past Hermione and stopped looking at her hair, "Hey is that a twig in your hair?" he jested.

Tonks walked into the room smiling, "Now Sirius leave the two love birds…"

But before she could finish her sentence her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell towards the ground.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!!!! Virtual cookies and chocolate cake to those who do, hehehe chocolate a persons best friend :)


	5. The Celebration

Hey everyone!!

So i couldnt leave my wonderful readers with that cliffie for too long. The crazy times of last year of college have started, so my updates may become more infrequent but dont worry my muse is always stewing over this story!!

I have a question for all of my readers, would you like to see this story go through 7th year or do you think it should end with the end of the summer???? Please review and let me know what you think?

A huge hug and thanks to Miss Amy, her help has been most valuable to this story. AMY YOU ROCK!!!!!!!

Hope you enjoy this chappie and review at the end!!!

Marla1

Remus' reflexes kicked into action, he caught Tonks before she smashed into the fireplace. Sirius ran ahead of Remus and opened the kitchen and family room door. Remus followed Sirius to the living room. He carefully set her down on the couch as she started to come about.

Everyone gathered in the living room as Tonks eyes flickered open, "Remus…" she tried to sit up but Remus stopped her.

"Hey don't move love…" he started.

Hermione finished, "Yea Madame Pomfrey is on her way."

Remus sent her a look of gratitude, and turned his attention back to his wife, he brushed his finger across her cheek trying to comfort her. Tonks sighed and closed her eyes trying to stem the nausea that threatened to overtake her again.

"Alright where is she?" Pomfrey was heard from the kitchen, she hustled into the room and moved to Remus' side.

"Miss Granger said that Tonks passed out for no apparent reason, is this correct?"

Remus nodded, she continued, "Aright Tonks how are you feeling right now, what hurts?"

"I feel like I am going to pass out, my head is spinning and I just feel awful."Tonks opened her eyes to stare at the mediwitch.

"She has been feeling off all day." Remus added, wanting to make sure that the witch knew the entire picture.

Nodding to everything she pulled out her wand, "Alright Tonks I am going to figure out what is wrong with you, please lie still. Remus I need you to stand with the others while I run these tests."

She patted Remus' hand as he kissed her forehead, "No worries about me moving, when I do the nausea gets worse."

Remus moved back from the couch. He smiled at Tonks until she closed her eyes, though he slowly started freaking out at the dozens of things that could be wrong with his wife. Remus grew more and more impatient with the speed of the mediwitchs examination and at the silence that engulfed the room.

Hermione could see the worry and frustration on her fathers face, she walked up and hugged him. Remus' stoic exterior softened at his daughters touch and at the words she whispered in his ear, "She is going to be fine dad, Poppy is the best at what she does. She is going to be fine. Tonks is a strong person shes going to be okay dad."

Poppy finished her examination and looked through the report it created, Remus kissed Hermione's forehead and moved to the couch.

"Interesting, hum…" Poppy said, "Tonks you are going to be fine." She pulled a vial from her bag and uncorked it, "Drink this up and the nausea will go away. Then we can talk more."

Remus helped Tonks sit up, she grasped for the vial and downed its contents in one gulp.

"Poppy what is wrong?" Remus asked, rubbing her back.

"Remus and Tonks, congratulations are in order, you are one month pregnant." She smiled at the couple and continued, "Now I will contact an Auror Healer at St. Mungos and get follow up visits set up. As an Auror you will need biweekly checkups. I will contact your supervisor to let her know what is happening."

She put her hand on Tonks shoulder, "Congratulations you two, I know you'll make great parents."

Hermione took over, "Thank you so much Madame Pomfrey for this excellent news. They will follow up with everything that you send." Sirius, Hermione and Harry walked with Poppy to the kitchen, giving the couple time alone.

"Remus…" Tonks started to say but was interrupted by her husband's embrace.

Remus wrapped his arms around his wife, tears flowing from his eyes, "oh honey." He buried his face in her shoulder, with excitement he yelled, "We're gonna have a baby..."

Tonks held on to Remus, her mind trying to wrap around the concept, "A baby."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione stood staring at the fireplace after Poppy flooed back to Hogwarts.

Harry put his hand on her shoulder, "Come on we should go back in."

Sirius poked his head into the kitchen, and led the group back into the living room, "Hey Moony you're going to have another kid."

Remus and Tonks stood up from the couch to celebrate with their family.

Hermione pulled Tonks into a hug, "Congrats Tonks, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Hermione." She held tight on to Hermione, "Good job getting the guy…" Hermione pulled back, blushing, "See it works doesn't it." Tonks said smiling.

Remus felt like he could fly, he could take on anything the world put up against him. He turned from Harry and Sirius and his heart dropped at his wife and daughter. Suddenly he felt horrible, 'oh Hemione, what must she be thinking right now. I hope she doesn't think I am trying to replace her…' his mind flew through all of the bad things she could be thinking.

Tonks kissed Hermione on the cheek. She looked up and saw the look confusion and terror on Remus' face, she turned Hermione around, "I think someone else needs a congratulations from you."

Tonks turned to Harry and Sirius and motioned them out of the living room. Harry enveloped Tonks in a hug, "Shall we get you some dinner Missy, you're eating for two now."

Tonks brushed Remus' arm, "Take your time hun."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione turned to her father and was instantly worried by his expression. As the other three left she walked over to Remus.

"Congrats dad. Tonks is glowing, I knew there was something different about her when we talked earlier today." She laughed thinking back to the conversation.

Remus pulled her into his arms and held her close, trying to form the words that he so desperately wanted to say. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder, letting him sort through his emotions.

"Hermione…" he stopped and pulled back a little to stare at his daughter, "I want you to know that things arnt going to change. You're my daughter and no matter what you will always be. I don't want you to feel like I am not going to be your dad." he tried to regain his composure after spilling his worries.

"Dad things are going to change, no doubt about that. Dad two days ago I thought I lost my entire family, and today I found out that my family is expanding even more. It will be for the better, dad, I am going to have a little brother or sister and you're going to be a wonderful dad, to both of us."

Remus tried to keep tears from falling, but didn't succeed. Hermione smiled and brushed them from his cheeks.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Three hours later Hermione sat in the library thinking about everything that had happened over the past few days. From the ashes of her parent's death she had been given this new life. And now Tonks was going to have a baby, she was going to get to be a big sister. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She jumped up from the couch and ran out of the library, the planner in Hermione taking charge.

She ran down the stairs and stopped, seeing that the light was on in the kitchen. She hoped that Sirius or Harry were up to help her.

She strode into the kitchen with no warning, startling the occupants of the kitchen.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

After convincing Tonks and Remus to go to sleep hours before, Harry and Sirius stayed up talking. The conversation floated around different topics, from the impending baby to school to Voldermort to love lives and everything in between.

Sirius smiled at Harry, "So pup what is going on with you and Miss Lupin?"

Even though his face turned scarlet, the smile on Harry's face could have lit the dimmest room, "You were right, she does like me," he sighed, "We kissed…"

"By the look on your face it was a good kiss?"

He blushed, "It was good lot of kisses." Harry stopped and turned serious, "Sirius I don't want to ruin this, I really like her…"

"Harry don't worry…"

Suddenly the topic of the conversation burst into the kitchen.

Harry jumped up and tipped his chair back almost tripping over it. Sirius spun around with his wand out ready to battle.

"I have an awesome plan that I need your help on." Hermione said excitedly.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

"Alright off with the two of you to St. Mungos." Sirius said with impatience, corralling them into the kitchen.

Remus laughed, "Okay Sirius… gez why are you rushing us out of here."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, "Because you two are almost late and Poppy said you needed to be on time to the meeting with the Healers. So bye." She waved and walked out of the kitchen.

Remus laughed, Sirius shrugged his shoulders and handed Remus a handful of Floo powder, "She's your daughter."

"I know" he wrapped his arm around his wife and threw down the powder, "St. Mungos."

Sirius spun around to find Hermione and Harry back in the kitchen. They started moving all of the party food, hidden in the cupboards, into the living room.

Hermione's brilliant plan was to have a celebration welcoming the baby into their family. She wanted Remus and Tonks to celebrate this new life with all of their friends and family. Sirius, Harry and Hermione stayed up most of the night planning and sending out invitations. They spent most of the morning getting supplies, when they were able to sneak away from the couple. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so everyone they invited were able to attend the party. Hermione was excited to do something nice for her dad and Tonks, they deserved to be happy about the baby and to share that happiness with everyone they loved.

After the bulk of the party was set up, Harry nodded to Sirius to continue with their plan within Hermione's plan.

Sirius walked up to Hermione and grabbed the banner from her hands.

"Hey what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hermione you should get ready. Harry and I can take care of the rest. You stayed up longer than us last night, so let us finish setting up. You go take a hot shower and relax for the party."

Hermione nodded, "Okay I guess I do need to get changed. Will you guys take care of the guests when they arrive?"

Harry smiled, "Of course. Now go upstairs you only have twenty minutes."

She shot him a look of gratitude and hurried up the stairs.

Sirius and Harry set about finishing the set up and then started making changes to décor.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione walked down the stairs and found Harry standing in the hallway waiting for her, "Harry what are you doing?"

"I was waiting to pass watch for Remus and Tonks duty to you. Since it was your idea to throw the party we wanted you to bring them in." Harry smiled at Hermione.

Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the kitchen to wait for Tonks and Remus.

Before Hermione could get too comfortable, Remus and Tonks appeared in the fireplace.

"Oh no more flooing for us, that makes me really dizzy." Tonks said walking out of the fireplace.

Remus walked behind her with his hands on her hips making sure she had her bearings, "Hey Honey, where is everyone?" he said noticing that Sirius and Harry were missing from this welcome.

"HI dad." Hermione bounced over to where they were standing, "We have a surprise for you two, if you will follow me."

"Okay…"

"Follow me to the living room please." Hermione turned and walked out of the kitchen.

She stopped in front of the living room doors and waited a second before opening them.

Once she opened them everyone attending the party screamed, "Hi Lupin Family, surprise!!!!" everyone yelled and cheered at the three in the doorway.

Hermione smiled at the expression of surprise and joy on her father's face, she whispered to him, "We wanted to celebrate the new life in our family."

Remus smiled at his daughter, "It's for you too missy." He pointed to the banner.

Hermione followed his finger and looked at the banner hanging in the living room.

Family is a wonderful thing, welcome to the family Hermione and baby Lupin

Remus noticed the look of confusion on his daughters face, instantly he knew she hadn't planned that part of the party. Confused at the change in plans Hermione looked around the room trying to find the culprits who changed the party around. Sirius and Harry standing up caught her attention.

Sirius smiled at his god daughter, "Remus and Tonks, Hermione had this amazing plan last night to bring over all of our closest friends and have a party to celebrate the baby. She wanted to celebrate the miracle and happiness that would come to the family when the baby is born.. But…" he turned to Harry to finish.

Harry continued, "But we realized that Hermione had not thought of the joy she has brought and will continue to bring to this family. Not only do we have a baby to celebrate but we also have Hermione Lupin to celebrate. So Sirius and I decided to change the premise of the party. We are all here to celebrate the new and improved Lupin family."

"The Lupin Family." Everyone cheered.

Remus held his wife and daughter close to him as Harry finished the speech and everyone cheered. He led his family further into the living room and into the loving arms of his family and friends.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione looked around the crowded living room trying to find Sirius and Harry. She needed to find them and thank them for this, she fought back a sob at the torrent of emotions at the gesture.

Seeing Sirius out of the corner of her eye she rushed to him, pushing through the crowd of people. When she reached him she gave him a bone crushing hug, "Thank you so much Sirius, this means so much to me." She let the tears finally flow.

Sirius held his god daughter close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder. A few minutes later he whispered in her ear, "Hun, it isn't me you should be thanking as much, this was Harry's idea." Sirius turned her towards Harry.

Harry smiled at the brown eyed beauty standing in front of him. He held his arms out to her.

Hermione rushed into his arms not caring who was around. "Harry…" was all she got out before she pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Harry pulled her against him, deepening the kiss. Neither of them noticed everyone in the room stopping to stare at them. They were completely lost in the kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss, from lack of oxygen; and rested her forehead against his, "Thank you Harry."

"I wanted everyone to celebrate and know the Hermione I know." He captured her lips in another kiss, oblivious to their surroundings.

"Now I wish that some beautiful woman would thank me that way." Sirius said breaking the silence in the room.

Everyone laughed and started talking again, smiling at the now blushing young couple so obviously in love.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

All doubts Remus had in his mind were washed away by the party his daughter had planned for the baby. She was truly happy about the baby and she wasn't worried about the changes in their relationship. He was even more excited that Sirius and Harry had changed the celebration to include Hermione. After the initial greetings Hermione set off across the room to find the masterminds behind the changes in the plan. Remus had to laugh at his determined daughter.

Remus motioned to Sirius and pointed at the brunette who was headed his way. He smiled at the exchange between them.

Tonks walked up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey you." Tonks followed his gaze as Hermione thanked Harry.

He turned to face her wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hi my love." He sighed and motioned over his shoulder, "so I am allowed to be upset at that, right?"

"Yes my love, but you cant do anything about it. They are madly in love and if you ask me, they're perfect for each other. It was great of her to plan this and for them to add her into it."

Remus sighed and smiled at his wife, "I love you Tonks." And with that he captured her lips in a loving kiss.

What did you think??

If you have time please let me know if you would you like to see this story go through 7th year or do you think it should end with the end of the summer????

Happy September!!!!!


	6. Reflecting

Hey all my faithful readers!!!!!

Here is the next chapter of Mending Her Broken Heart. And its official i will continue this story through their 7th year and the horcrux hunt!! I also wanted to get another opinion from my readers because I am at a crossroads in the story and need to make a decision soon. Please look for the question at the end of the chappie!

Another huge shout out to Miss Amy, she has been such a help to my stubborn muse :)!!!!!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it in a review!!!!!

Marla1

* * *

Hermione sighed and tried to put on a happy face. She had not been around this many people in a long time and it was taking a lot out of her. After the events of the last couple of days her emotions and patience was starting to wear thin. She was happy that everyone wanted to celebrate the family but Hermione desperately needed to not be around as many people. Her smile started lagging towards the end of the night.

"Hermione," Harry tapped her on the shoulder, "You want to go outside for a bit?"

She breathed out a sigh of relief, and turned to Minerva, "Professor I am going to go outside for a bit. Don't leave without saying goodbye." Minerva hugged Hermione and moved to talk to Hagrid.

Remus watched his daughter make her way out of the room with Harry. Tonks followed his gaze and walked over to clear up the confusion that she knew was going through his mind.

"Remus dear she is fine. You know how exhausted you get with people after a full moon?" she asked, when he confirmed this she continued, "Well that is what she going through now. Its been an intense couple of days my love and she just needs time by herself. She is still happy with everything but just needs time to let everything settle in her brain." She rested her head on his shoulder, "she is like you, needs to contemplate things and to analyze and most of the time over analyze things…"

Because of her comment, Remus started tickling her side resulting in a squeal and a playful slap to his chest. He pulled her to him basking in the warmth and comfort of her touch.

He whispered in her ear, "I hope that Harry helps her find solace like you do with me."

Tonks smiled and kissed him, "He does love, he does."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione and Harry and continued into the garden from the bustling party. Before exiting the kitchen Harry grabbed a large piece of chocolate cake and two forks and followed her into the garden.

Hermione sat down on the first bench she came across and sighed. Harry sat next to her, setting the cake beside him. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back.

"Harry… I…" Hermione started but stopped not knowing what she wanted to say.

He kept his arms around her as she started talking. Hermione stared into his emerald eyes losing herself in them. She wanted to tell him how thankful she was for his constant support. She wanted to tell him how important he was to her. She wanted to tell him so many things that nothing came out. And then he smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat.

Harry was completely fascinated by the lovely lady sitting beside him. He could see the wheels in her brain turning, she was thinking long and hard about something. It shocked Harry how well he knew her. He could see the subtle changes in her expression. It was the look she got on her face when she was trying to answer a particularly hard question. He saw a look of puzzlement flash across her eyes and decided to say something.

"Hey you." was all he said before he cupped her face with his hand, stroking her cheek, trying to reassure her.

She closed her eyes and relished the feelings. Harry made her feel like the most important person in the world.

"You make me feel important…" she accidently blurted out what she had been thinking.

Harry pulled his hand away, causing Hermione to instantly start reevaluating what she had said. He turned his body so that he was completely facing her.

Harry put his hands on her shoulder, making sure he had her attention before he started, "That's because you are important. Hermione you are the most important person in my life. You've been the person with me from the beginning, always looked out for me and have always been on my side. You are my rock…"

Harry held his breath not knowing how Hermione would react to those words. It took Hermione a second to process the words and to take in the meaning of them.

"Oh Harry." Hermione pulled him into a hug, burying her face in his chest trying not to cry.

She didn't succeed in stopping the tears, Harry's declaration was a piece of comfort she always felt and hearing him reaffirm those feelings was the best thing that could have happened.

Harry pulled Hermione on to his lap to hold her even closer to him. With tears still streaming down her cheeks Hermione pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss. Harry broke the kiss only in desperation for oxygen. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Harry… do you want to stay out here for a while… with me?"

"Of course I do my dear Hermione. And with that I think we should enjoy this wonderful decadent cake that I know you had your eye on since I made it this morning." And the smile that graced Hermione's face could have lit the darkest corner.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

"Harry…" Harry turned and smiled at Hermione, who continued, "Are you sure you're comfortable like that?"

They had moved from the garden to her bedroom, after saying their goodbyes to the party goers. Hermione loved all the people that came but needed time to ground herself. They were lounging on her bed, Harry was reclined against a pile of pillows with his arms wrapped around Hermione. She was laying between his legs resting her head on his shoulder.

He pulled her even closer to him, "Hum… now I am more comfortable."

She giggled, loving the attention that Harry was giving her. At first she felt that enjoying the attention he was giving her was a little self indulging and selfish of her. But after she thought about it, this was what being a couple was about. She smiled to herself at the thought of her and Harry a couple. Her logical brain kicked in and started asking questions about the connotation of a couple and if harry thought that and if he wanted that.

Harry felt Hermione tense in his arms a few minutes later. Wanting to relax her he started kissing her shoulder moved on to her neck as he worked his way up to her ear where he whispered, "Hey what are you thinking about?"

Hermione's brain stopped working and she relaxed instantly after the first kiss. She shuddered at the feelings coursing through her body. It took her a few seconds to get her brain functioning again to reply, "I was just thinking about us."

"Oh yea?"

Hermione turned in his arms with a serious look on her face, "Harry, will you be my boyfriend?"

She hoped he wouldn't laugh at her odd way of phrasing the thoughts that were running through her mind. She couldn't think of any other way to say what she wanted to.

Harry's face went from serious to playful in a second, "I thought I was… considering that kiss at the party it would look pretty scandalous if I wasn't." he leaned forward and kissed her again.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione woke up in high spirits the next morning. She had finally decided to stop trying to over analyze her and Harry's relationship and to let her heart lead this time. After the events of the last week she had realized that life is way too short to spend time over analyzing everything. Surprisingly she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She quickly got dressed and continued thinking about her and Harry. She was excited at the new frontier they were exploring.

Her mind was in other place and she bounded out of her room to get breakfast. Of course this led to her running smack dab into her father.

Instincts kicking in he wrapped his arms around her to keep them from tumbling over, "Morning daughter of mine."

Hermione finally processed what had happened and laughed, "Morning dad…"

"Head on cloud nine now is it?"

"Yea… I think it is." She blushed as her mind connected cloud nine to Harry.

"Come on you, lets get some food."

At the mention of food Hermione perked up even more, "Oh yes, food…" they started down the stairs, she smiled up at her father with a genius plan that she knew would work, "So dad I was thinking Harry's amazing chocolate cake is still downstairs we could have that for breakfast. What do you think?"

Remus laughed as they moved into the kitchen, "Exactly what I was thinking."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione took the last miscellaneous box from the library back into her room and started sorting through it. She picked up a pile of papers and moved them to her desk for sorting later. That uncovered a portion of a familiar frame and picture that Hermione had not seen for a while.

She moved the rest of the contents aside and grabbed the picture. It was one of the Trio standing in front of Hogwarts after their first year. The terrible memory came to Hermione's mind as she stared at their old friend.

HPHG Flashback HPHG HPHG

Hermione ran down the halls with a bounce in her step. She was excited at the news she had just been told. Dumbledore had a meeting with her and Draco and informed them that they would be the Head Girl and Boy for the next school year. He told them early because wanted to give them ample time to plan out things for the school year. Hermione couldn't believe her luck, not only was she going to be Head Girl she had a dependable person for Head Boy.

After their 5th year Draco came to the Order of the Phoenix and asked for asylum for his mother and himself. Voldermort was planning on making him a Deatheater and the thought of becoming such a thing had terrified him. Dumbledore immediately agreed and convinced most of the members of the Order on the principle of helping people. Surprisingly it was Sirius who first accepted Narcissa and Draco back into the family. No one saw that action coming, because Sirius was scorned so much by the Black and by extension the Malfoy family. Sirius was the one who convinced Harry to give the Slytherin a chance. Harry and Draco had become close over the past year, much to the disappointment of one Ron Weasly.

She ran into the common room and immediately found Harry sitting by the fireplace.

"Harry…" Hermione skipped over to him with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Harry smiled at her, "Hey Hermione, how was your meeting with Dumbledore?"

"Really good…" she tried to keep her voice under control, not wanting to scream in the middle of the common room, "He made me Head Girl for next year and Draco for Head boy!"

Harry stood up from the couch and pulled her into a hug, spinning her around in circles. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and just laughed.

Ron stormed into the room to find his girl being manhandled by his supposed best friend. He had finally had enough. This past weekend Harry and Draco spent the day together playing Quidditch and had not even thought to invite him. Not that Ron wanted to go but still the principle of it. He was upset and the site of Harry touching Hermione made him storm over yelling, "Let her go Harry, god you have no right to be touching MY HERMIONE LIKE THAT!"

Harry immediately stopped and placed Hermione back on the ground. Hermione spun around and slapped Ron.

"How dare you Ronald…" Hermione's voice got louder and louder as she continued, "How dare you come in here yelling at Harry he didn't do anything wrong. I was hugging him because I just found out I am going to be Head Girl next year. We were celebrating. And how dare you even think _I am yours_, you seem to have this _grand_ idea that _I belong to you_._**I do not belong to you**__**Ronald**__**Weasly**_**."**

Seeing the way Hermione was defending Harry pissed Ron off even more, he yelled back, "YOU ARE MINE YOU BELONG TO ME BITCH. Everyone said you would always be mine and Harry would be Ginny's. Its ALWAYS BEEN THAT WAY."

Harry moved in front of Hermione as Ron started moving towards her, "Leave her alone Ron." Harry said in a threatening tone, one that very few had ever heard him use before.

"Get out of the way Harry, that stupid bitch is mine." Ron moved to push Harry out of the way.

Harry pushed Ron back three feet causing him to trip over the couch behind him, "I said leave her alone, she is not yours RON. Hermione is a person…"

"FUCK YOU BLOODY BOY WHO FUCKING LIVED AND GETS EVERYTHING. I HOPE YOU AND YOUR WHORE ARE HAPPY TOGETHER. I DON'T KNOW WHY I WANTED THAT UGLY COW OF A BOOKWORM IN THE FIRST PLACE. GOD I COULDN'T EVEN GET GOOD FUCK OUT OF THE STUPID BITCH." Ron said standing up.

Harry would have killed Ron if not for the muffled sob he heard behind him. Harry spun around and wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"YEA HAVE FUN WITH THE FU…" Ron was cut off by a curse from Neville.

"_Shut the hell up you stupid prat_." Neville noticed everyone in the common room was staring openly at the couple, "Everyone else move on this is not some show for you to watch. GO ON NOW" Neville cleared the common room of people, leaving the pair to mourn over their wounds.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes as the memories of that moment and the week of school after it came flooding back. She sat down on the bed and cried for the stupid petty man that her friend had become and for the loss of her and Harry's best friend.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Tonks walked out of her room, intending to chew her husband's head off. He had let her sleep in today, she did not want to waste the day away lying in bed. She stormed out of her room, throwing her, actually Remus', Chudley Cannons sweatshirt over her head. She stopped as she passed by Hermione's door. Facing the open door was Hermione sitting on her bed clutching a photo of Harry, Ron and her. As she moved into the room, Hermione looked up at her with unshed tears in her eyes.

Tonks moved the picture from her trembling hands, so it didn't break and hugged her.

"Why did he have to do that? He didn't have to say those things? Why weren't we good enough for him? Why…" Tonks made out between Hermione's tears.

Tonks whispered words of love and support while she sobbed.

"I am so tired of this crap…" Hermione said wiping the tears from her eyes trying to regain some semblance of composure.

Tonks stayed beside Hermione, with her hand on her back as she gathered her thoughts.

"You know Tonks… I am so tired of crying over a choice I had nothing to do with. Ron CHOSE to not be our friend because of some petty jealously. He is the one that choose that, not me, certainly not Harry…"

"So why are you the one that is carrying the burden?" Tonks bluntly asked.

Hermione thought about her question before responding, "You know I don't know…" a determined look flashed before her eyes, "But not anymore."

She sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Looking down, she saw the photograph in Tonks' hands and was at a complete loss. "But what about that… and things like it… What do we just forget about him and forget that he ever existed?"

Tonks shook her head and stood up from the bed, she walked over to the wall near Hermione's desk and put the picture on the wall. She turned back to Hermione, "You honor the friendship you had and keep those good memories there and try to let go of the bad ones. He was a huge part of your life for many years and you guys had some great times together. Don't forget about those because some of there were great times."

Hermione thought back to the young and innocent first years that faced Fluffy and a huge chess board together. Who lived through attack after attack by Lord Voldermort and lived to tell the tale. She smiled at the happy memories that flashed through her mind.

"Yea I guess I can try that…"

"Oh good honey." Tonks wrapped Hermione in a hug happy that she wasn't going to carry that burden with her. Hermione stood up as Tonks' stomach rumbled loudly.

Hermione laughed, "Hungry Tonks?"

"Yes and little baby Lupin is making me even hungrier." Tonks sighed.

Hermione smiled, "Well then shall we find the gentlemen of the house and persuade them to make us some sustenance because I am famished as well."

"Ahhh yes…" Tonks started walking towards the door.

As Hermione followed Tonks out of her room she saw the envelope from her mothers jewelry box sitting on the pile of papers on her desk, "Hey Tonks hold on a second."

Tonks stopped and waited for Hermione, who ran over and grabbed the envelope. She carried it over to the woman standing in the doorway.

"Tonks, I wanted you to have this." She handed her the envelope, "When we went back to the house, I went through my mom's jewelry box and found this envelope. Now I have no clue what is it in, nor why it is in there. But I know my mom had something in mind when she tucked it away… and I wanted to keep that tradition that she started with it. I kind of hoped that you would want to…" not knowing what else to say Hermione stopped and waited for a response from Tonks.

Tonks smiled at the wonderful girl standing in front of her, "Oh Hermione…I would be honored." She said as she took the envelope, she carefully inspected it, "Well I'll have to use my highly effective auror skills to figure this case out." She laughed and tucked the envelope into the large pocket on her sweatshirt.

Hermione laughed as they set off to find the boys. Tonks laughed, "Well I'll have to figure it out soon considering you and lover boy…"

"TONKS" Hermione blushed at the nickname and playfully smacked the now bright pink haired woman standing next to her.

"Its true missy…" Tonks stuck her tongue out at Hermione, "and you know it too."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

And the question for your input... do you think they should go back to Hogwarts for the hunt and use the resources there?

Have a great week and please review!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Contentment and Cleaning

Hey, hey to all my Readers

So i am finishing my last year of engineering school and life has been crazy busy plus my muse is being picky as ever. I have been trying to force her to write but the more i do the more stubborn she gets. So sorry for the slow updates.

Thankfully my muse and i have a direction so she is more inspired to write now. The story is going to start moving into their 7th year and the horcrux search. They will be returning to Hogwarts but who knows how long they will stay. And thank you to all my readers for answering the questions i have asked. Please please answer the question at the end of the chapter, i would love my readers input!!

Please enjoy this chappie!!!!

Marla1

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione closed her door with a huge smile plastered on her face. It had finally been a day with nothing but family time. No bad news, no parties, no appointments, just time for the family to spend together. They played games, told stories and had a fun day at home. They laughed harder and had more fun than any of them could remember.

She turned on her CD player and pressed play on her favorite CD. She had been experimenting with muggle-magical enchantments and had spelled it to work around magic the year before. Music was an escape for Hermione and she was glad she could have it in the magical world especially in her new home. Home, that word a couple of days ago felt so lost and chaotic. But now it brought a smile to her face and a warm feeling to her heart.

As the song "Hanging by a Moment" started Hermione looked around her room with a look of disgust on her face, "Oh my, this room is an absolute mess." There were clothes strewn about the room, books in piles, boxes half opened, papers scattered about. Her room was in a general state of chaos and it really annoyed Hermione, "Oh it cannot stay like this."

In a whirl of motion Hermione started cleaning her room. Now you would think the smartest witch of her age would use magic to clean her room but of course that was not Hermione. She smiled to herself as she thought of her parents. They were naturally clean people, being dentists, and that habit passed to their daughter.

As Hermione grew up her parents instilled in her the habit to keep things orderly and neat. She remembered her mother always saying when she was younger that your room is your castle, your special place do you really want to keep it a mess. Hermione would always answer NO to that and they would start cleaning her room. It became a habit and Hermione always kept her room neat, not perfectly clean but tidy. She started singing along as she started cleaned her room. She got back into the habit completely losing herself in her own world as she cleaned.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Remus carefully sat down on the couch next to his wife wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "How are you doing hun?"

Tonks sighed and stared at her husband, "Suddenly very tired. Oh this pregnancy thing is going to get old really fast love."

Remus kissed her cheek, "I love you dear."

She leaned her head on his shoulder basking in the warmth of the fireplace and her husband. As she started drifting off to sleep Remus tapped her on the shoulder. Tonks' eyes fluttered opened and Remus stood up. He bent down and picked his wife and moved out of the living room.

"You know I can walk my Love." Tonks said wrapping her arms around his neck, content to be in his arms.

Remus laughed as they passed Harry in the hallway. He smiled at Remus and moved to let him go up the stairs.

"Do you guys need anything?" Harry asked as Remus hit the top landing.

"I think we are going to turn in for the night, Little Baby Lupin is making his or her mommy tired."

"Night Harry." Tonks said resting her head on his shoulder staring back at Harry.

"Good night you two." Harry said walking into the library to finish his potions essay.

As Remus walked by his daughter's room he could only smile. He looked in the open door and saw his daughter singing, dancing and much to his surprise cleaning.

Remus smiled and continued walking into their bedroom, "Once I get my beautiful wife tucked into bed I'll go say good night to…"

Tonks laughed and slapped him, "Love I can get myself ready for bed… besides you are more of a nuisance when I am trying to get ready. Go say good night Love I know you want to."

Remus set Tonks on the floor, and whispered in her ear in a deep voice, "I will be back… and don't you get dressed too fast I want to help."

Tonks wrapped her arms around him suddenly feeling very awake, "Oh my I guess I will need some help tonight…"

Remus pulled her in for a searing kiss. Tonks pulled away, needing oxygen, "Go mister and get back here."

Remus turned and left the room, trying to calm himself, "You are going to be the death of me you know."

He walked down the hall to the sounds of his wife's laughter. He stopped at Hermione's door and watched her twirl around. It was a rare moment to see her so carefree and open. Remus suddenly realized that Hermione was a lot like him in her manners. She was reserved and did not show the real Hermione a lot. Over the last couple of days Remus started seeing more and more of the real Hermione. The Hermione behind the genius mask she put on. Remus enjoyed these moments, seeing his daughter relax and be herself.

Hermione suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye and stopped to find her dad resting against the doorframe staring at her.

Her face reddened, "Hi dad…what are you doing?"

"Watching you dance around your room. I love seeing you so carefree." Remus couldn't stop smiling at his daughter.

Hermione laughed, "I am feeling much better today Dad. Everything doesn't feel so insurmountable, I am glad I got to spend the day with you."

Remus walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her, "I loved spending the day with you my darling and seeing you happy. I wanted to say goodnight to you, the wife and I are heading to bed. The little baby inside of her is taking a larger toll on her than she expected."

Hermione laughed, "The baby will probably be as active and crazy as her mother and as smart as his entire family. That's why she is so exhausted, takes a lot of make such an amazing baby."

Remus hugged her tighter and then let her go, "And this baby will be just as beautiful as his or her big sister."

Hermione blushed and kissed his cheek, "Night daddy, I love you."

Remus kissed her forehead, "I love you so much my little girl."

Remus turned around and walked out of her room, a huge smile plastered on his face.

He walked into his bedroom and wrapped his arms around Tonks, his hands slipping under her shirt. He whispered in her ear, "Now let me help you with this my Love."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Humming to himself, Harry walked around the first floor of the house shutting off the lights. Harry found comfort in walking around the house before bed and checking on things while turning off the lights. He was proud of the home that was being made from the ashes of the last few years. He was even more proud that a family, who he hoped to be his family, was making this their home. As Harry walked up the stairs he saw a shadow pass by the doorframe, he heard music playing from Hermione's room.

He was greeted by Hermione walking, well more like dancing out of her room with a box of books, continuing to sing along with the music emanating from her room, "I'm falling even more in love with you... letting go of all I've held onto…" Harry leaned against her door frame watching her as she walked down the hallway, singing and dancing. She turned into a room next to Harry's, "I'm standing here until you make me move… I'm hanging by a moment here with you."

Harry stood by her door listening to the music and her beautiful voice singing the lyrics as she placed the box in the room.

"Forgetting all I'm lacking…  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now..."

Hermione continued singing as she walked out of what she started calling her study. She turned was greeted by the sight of Harry leaning against her doorframe.

"Hey you…" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry pulled her into his hug, with huge smile on his face as he said, "listening to you sing." Hermione buried her face in his chest trying to hide her blush, "and you sing beautifully if I do say so myself."

Hermione sighed letting herself enjoy his compliment and embrace.

"I hope you don't mind I took the room next to yours as a study, I love the library but I cant get anything done in there. Way too many books to distract me…" Hermione laughed.

"Aw man I was going to turn that into the Bat Cave tomorrow… I guess I will have to use one of the other twelve bedrooms." Harry jested.

"Oh Harry…" Hermione stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Breaking the kiss she continued, "My room is finally clean…" she grabbed his hand and led him into her room.

Harry looked around the room before sitting on the edge of the bed, "it looks great." Hermione beamed at him, "I wish my room would look this clean after I pick it up."

Hermione shook her head, "My mom and I would clean my room when I was little and as I grew older I took a lot of pride in keeping it clean…"

"And it made her happy to see it clean, didn't it?"

Hermione, "Yea she loved it, and so did my dad. And I was appalled at the state of my room, my mom would have had a fit if she saw it. And now I am exhausted but..." Hermione flopped down on her bed next to Harry, happy to be off her feet and continued, "both of the rooms are clean. I moved the last box of books and school papers into the study. Ah my comfortable bed." She curled up next to Harry content to be lying near him.

"I bet your going to fall asleep instantly…" Harry said turning towards his girlfriend.

He smiled at the now peacefully sleeping Hermione, he caressed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. He stood up and pulled down the comforter and sheets. He picked her up and placed her in the awaiting bed.

Hermione's eyes fluttered open as Harry placed her on her bed, "What…"

Harry pulled the covers to her shoulders and sat down, "You fell asleep once your beautiful head hit the bed." Harry brushed his fingers against her cheek, "Good night my amazing Hermione." He leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione smiled and snuggled deeper into her blankets, "Sleep well my Harry"

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione instantly shot awake at the scream that pierced the quite of the night.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

:) I will try to update over my Christmas break, NO SCHOOL FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS YEA!

My inquiry is: I am at an impasse, do you think Dumbledore should be dead? I have changed how the 6th book has gone what with keeping Sirius alive, Tonks and Remus closer relationship and other aspects of the story but this is one aspect that i cannot decide on so i would like your input.

Please let me know in a review!!!

Marla1


	8. The Dream

To all of my wonderful readers!

Well what can I say… my muse sucks really bad. She got completely STUCK and couldn't figure out how to write one part of this chapter. It's a biggie emotional roller coaster and my muse couldn't figure out how to write the battle scene to fit in w/ the emotional stuff.

So i hope to be updating more, i am done with school so after work i actually want to write and so does my muse!

Here is the chappie! Please review at the end!

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

Hermione instantly shot awake at the scream that pierced the quite of the night. Hermione would look back and wonder how she levitated off the bed so quickly and ran to Harry's room.

As she turned the hallway she saw Remus and Tonks' come charging out of their room. But her mind was not on anyone else but the emerald eyed boy's screams of terror. Hermione burst into his room almost bowling Sirius over as she rushed to his side.

Sirius was glad he stepped out of the trajectory of the door, he would have been taken down by it and the brazen brunette who ran into the room. Tonks and Remus shortly followed.

Harry was thrashing about on the bed, obviously in the throes of a nightmare. Hermione rushed to the side of the bed and started comforting him with words, "Harry its okay, I am here Harry my love…" she continued whispering words of comfort.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him trying to calm him. She started whispering in his ear, "Harry, Harry you need to wake up. Harry love, I'm here, I'm here. Harry it's okay my love wake up please, Harry…"

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

Harry let out another scream as he watched Hermione's body fall to the ground beside Sirius, Remus' and Tonks' lifeless bodies.

Voldermort cackled as Harry glared at him pulling out his wand. Both stopped as they heard Hermione's voice resonate through the room.

"Harry my love wake up"

Harry's eyes shot open, "Hermione…" he pulled her onto his lap burying his face in her shoulder.

The dream was too intense, he was desperately trying to confirm that she was actually there and not dead.

Hermione helped Harry through many nightmares over the last two years but she had never seen him like this after a nightmare. The desperation in his voice terrified Hermione.

"Harry my love, Harry its okay I am here. I am not leaving Harry. Harry oh Harry…" Hermione ran her hands down his back and buried her hands in his hair.

"Hermione, you're here…" Harry whispered.

"Yes Harry I am here my Love I am here. Don't worry Harry I am always here for you."

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

Sirius looked from Remus to Tonks with a look on his face, Remus nodded and Sirius turned back to the couple, "Hermione we will be in your study."

Hermione nodded at them and turned her attention back to Harry as the three of them walked out of the room and into the room beside Harry's. Tonks smiled at the bright greens and blues that greeted her when she entered the room. The warm wooden hues of the desk and bookshelves made the room feel so warm and inviting.

She sat in the chair and stared at the men, "Sirius do you know what happened?"

Remus walked behind the chair and rubbed her shoulders staring at Sirius.

"I don't know I was coming up stairs to go to bed and I heard Harry tossing and turning and starting to yell. I rushed into his room and tried to wake him up, it only got worse and worse. Then he started screaming bloody damn murder, I turned and was going to find one of you guys when Hermione rushed in there. Damn that girl almost bowled me over…" Remus laughed at the imagery, Sirius continued, "thank god Hermione was able to get through to him. I think it has to do with Voldermort, things have been awfully quiet since the attack at Hogwarts."

Remus sighed at the memory of what happened at Hogwarts and at the fateful battle.

HGHP HGHP Three weeks earlier HGHP HGHP

It had been three weeks since the trio had turned duo. Hermione felt guilty about Harry losing his first true friend. Harry was frustrated with Hermione, not because of the fight but because she was trying to fill the gap that Ron left. She was trying to talk quidditch with him, trying to be his best guy friend and wasn't being Hermione.

Harry sighed at Hermione's latest update on the Cannons game, "Hermione… none of what you just said makes any sense."

Hermione blushed, she thought she memorized what the announcer said, "Harry… I…"

Harry stood up and motioned for her to follow him. He didn't want to make a scene in the Great Hall, especially at lunch. He shot a glare at Ron as they walked out of the hall. Hermione followed behind him her head hung low, she didn't know why Harry snapped at her and it reinforced the thoughts she had of his regret for choosing her over Ron.

Harry led her to the willow tree that sat by the lake. He was surprised when he turned around and found a down-trodden Hermione staring at the ground in front of his feet.

Harry reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, Hermione tried to justify what she had done, "Harry I don't know what…"

"Hermione stop… please hear me out." He waited for a nod from her before continuing, "Hermione you do not need to stop blaming yourself for Ron choosing not to be our friend anymore. You keep beating yourself up for him leaving us. And then to make matters worse you keep trying to act like him or fill that void he left. Hermione you are my best friend, I need you to be you and not that stupid git…"

Hermione nervously tried to respond, "Harry I just…"

Harry pulled her into a hug, "I need my Hermione back. Don't feel bad, it was his choice. And Hermione," he loosened the hug to stare at her, "You may be the smartest witch I know in most subjects but quidditch is one that you don't have a clue about."

Hermione laughed and hit him in the chest, Harry stepped back in mock-defeat, "You know Harry…" Harry smiled at his friend loving the defensive, smart witch that came out, "knowing quidditch isn't going to get you anywhere. That's why I never bothered to learn it. Its not that I cant its just that I haven't…"

Harry laughed, "Sure, you keep telling yourself that Hermione…" he pumped his fist in the air, "I win at something against the mighty Hermione, hahaha." And with that Harry took off running, knowing the reaction she was going to have.

Hermione's took off running after her best friend, both of them laughing the entire time.

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

a/n I did not feel the need to rewrite JK's words.

Harry goes with Dumbledore to get the horcrux later that day.

Astronomy Tower Battle everything happened the same except for Ron helping out.

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

Harry walked back from the forbidden forest after his pursuit of the Deatheaters. As he came up on Dumbledore's body his adrenaline rush wore off. He fell to his knees, his mentor's body flailed out on the ground. He wanted to cry, scream and yell but nothing came out.

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

Hermione pushed through the crowd of people in the hallway. She heard McGonagall inform the group about Dumbledore's murder. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she heard McGonagall say that Harry ran after the deatheaters. While McGonagall organized the chaotic group in the hall, Hermione slipped out of the Castle and ran towards the Forbidden Forest.

McGonagall watched Hermione slip out of the castle and sighed, "Miss. Granger just ran out of the castle to find Potter, Professor Flitwick please go after her." She order five other professors to go with Flitwick.

Hermione was already half way to the lawn of the Astronomy tower when she heard the professors call her back to them. She doubled her efforts to get to Harry. Before they could magically stop her, Hermione dropped to the ground beside Harry.

Hermione reached out to touch Harry, he flinched and turned to yell at the person. His eyes immediately filled with tears when he saw it was Hermione.

Flitwick and the other professors finally came upon the duo. Flitwick performed a spell that moved Dumbledore's body into a more peaceful position, covered him with a white fabric, and preserve his body.

"We need to get inside now, there may still be deatheaters around the castle. Hermione take Harry inside." Flitwick's battle mind turned on and he barked orders at the other professors in the group who ran off to patrol the castle.

"But his body…"

"Is FINE…"

"He's dead…"

"And there is nothing we can do to change that Potter, now get inside I would rather not bury your body tonight as well." Hermione was shocked that that came from their tiny professor.

Harry stared at Flitwick with a shocked look on his face, Hermione understood why he did it, "Come on Harry, we need to be safe."

She stood back up and offered him a hand, Harry took her hand and allowed her to lead him to the castle.

They made it to the castle entrance when Harry's body gave out on him.

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

Ron scoffed from the door of the Great Hall, turned and walked into the room, "Fucking Mudblood trying to save her precious Potter…"

Draco pushed Weasly into the wall behind the Great Hall door, out of sight from the professors, "Weasel I have kept my mouth shut because Harry asked me to…"

Ron tried to push, but Draco was much stronger and pushed him further into the wall making his point and cutting Ron off, "You stay the fuck away from them, if you go anywhere near them I will kill you Weasel. Don't think I don't know where you went last night… and who you…"

Ron managed to get his hand free and punched Draco in the gut before he could finish his sentence. Draco was taken aback by this and stumbled but didn't lose this grip on the Weasel.

Draco punched Ron and pulled up his sleeve, "I know what you are Weasel… I will kill you but I have to go and help my FRIENDS."

He walked out of the Great Hall and walked out of the castle to help the professors. Instead he came upon Hermione trying to keep Harry upright.

Draco ran over to Hermione and took Harry from her arms, "Potter okay?"

Hermione sighed and followed Draco into the castle, "Thanks, his body gave out on him… lets get him to the hospital wing."

HGHP HGHP End Flashback HGHP HGHP

Harry finally calmed down enough to stop shaking, his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione.

"Harry, oh Harry." Hermione stared at him, his emerald green eyes aching with pain, she wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks, "Oh Harry it's okay I am here."

Her intense gaze and reassurances helped calm him enough to speak, "Hermione it was a nightmare, a dream, a vision from Voldermort…" he tried to keep the tears from coming. Not succeeding he continued, tears pouring down his cheeks, "if it was a vision I am never letting you out of my sight. If it was a dream then..." His breath hitched as he relived the moments, "Hermione he knows about us… and he wants to hurt you so badly. Hermione I can't let that happen."

Hermione instantly caught on to what had happened, "Harry... oh Harry…" Hermione cupped his face with her hands caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

Harry closed his eyes and unconsciously moved into her touch, "Oh Harry, it's okay everything is going to be fine. Please tell me what happened and we can figure out what we need to do. Tonks, Remus and Sirius are waiting and we will figure this out together."

Hermione watched in horror as more tears started pouring down his cheeks. The mention of Tonks, Remus and Sirius brought back to Harry other aspects of the nightmare. He closed his eyes, everything from the nightmare was coming back to him in full force, all the death, horror and destruction.

Hermione wiped the tears from his cheeks, not knowing what else to do to comfort him, "Oh Harry my love."

It came out so naturally that it surprised both of them, Harry's eyes flew open at the comment, "You love me?" Harry asked desperately hoping he heard her right.

Hermione fought tears at the pure innocence and vulnerability in the question, she stared into his eyes, "I love you Harry."

Harry's breathe hitched, "You are the first person to tell me that… I…"

"Oh Harry…" then the tears Hermione had been fighting came out.

Harry immediately regretted saying that as he did not understand why she suddenly started crying, "Oh Hermione what happened… what did I say…"

This brought a smile to her face, his worry turned a complete 180 degrees from his to hers. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and with a look of determination pledged, "I am going to tell you that one hundred times a day until you get so sick of hearing it. Never told I love you those stupid…" the look of hatred that flashed before her eyes at the Dursleys stunned Harry speechless. Hermione realized she was glaring at Harry, her face softened, "Oh Harry I love you so much, I love you more than life itself. You better get used to hearing it every minute of every day."

"I love you too Hermione." He marveled at how naturally the words came out.

Harry was brought back to the present by a knock at the door. Harry stared at Hermione not knowing what to do or say. Unspoken leaps and bounds were taken in their relationship in such a short amount of time.

Hermione finally spoke, "Come in."

Sirius, Remus and Tonks filed into the room. They found the couple sitting in the middle of the bed looking like they had been though a very intense emotional roller coaster.

Hermione spoke up, knowing that Harry was barely holding it together, "Voldermort sent Harry a vision, nightmare."

Harry looked at his family with a strained look, "He killed everyone… came into the house, tortured and murdered all of you in front of me. It felt like it lasted days of him taking everyone who meant the world to me. And then I would wake up and it would happen over and over again. It was…"

Hermione put her hand on his cheek stopping him, as his voice hitched, "I think Voldermort was sending Harry dreams again."

Sirius sighed and sat down on the bed, "That's what we were thinking too. But Harry you have been working on occlumency haven't you?"

Harry nodded, "And I haven't had a nightmare like that in a year not since Hermione and I started working on it. God I don't know how he got through the barriers, Snape couldn't even get through my barriers." He sighed not knowing what happened.

Harry looked extremely strained, noticing this Remus continued, "Why don't we all let Harry get some rest and reconvene in the morning. We will all have much clearer minds to tackle this in the morning."

Sirius patted Harry on the back and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

As Sirius said good night to the kids, Tonks whispered in Remus' ear, "He needs her tonight Love."

Remus nodded already conceding to that fact, she moved and gave them a hug saying, "We will figure it all out in the morning."

Remus sighed, torn because he knew they needed each other but did not want to let go of his daughter.

Hermione looked sheepishly at her father not wanting to make him feel awkward, "Daddy…"

"Its fine Hermione, you two need each other." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

He hugged Harry and walked out of the room before he could say anything else. He didn't like his little girl growing up so fast, hell she was already grown and that frustrated him.

Tonks moved and closed the door for her husband, the look on his face told her everything that was going through his mind. She grabbed his hand and walked to their bedroom.

"That stupid woman took so much of her life away from me… and its times like this when I see the things I have missed." Remus sat on the bed and sighed.

Tonks took off her bathrobe and joined him in bed, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, "I know Love but we have to be thankful for the time we have with her…"

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

As Harry watched them walk out of the room and Hermione stared at him, no knowing what to do or say. Harry brought his attention back to the beauty sitting on his lap, he tried to think of something to say to her that would express what he was feeling.

Hermione smiled at him, "I know love I know how you are feeling." Harry nodded relieved that she could read what he was feeling, "Do you want to go to sleep or do you want to talk about it some more?"

"I…" Harry suddenly realized how exhausted he was, "don't know… I want to talk about the dream but I am so tired…"

Hermione moved out of his arms and moved the covers off of him, "Then we can talk about it in the morning, you are exhausted and need some sleep."

"As long as you are here I think I will be okay." Harry smiled at her as she lay next to him. He pulled the blankets over their bodies, as she cuddled closer to him.

"I love you Harry" she before she kissed him.

As Harry returned the sentiment she rested her head on his chest and was lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his heart.

Harry basked in the feelings she made him feel, the warmth, comfort and love she had for him to suppress the terror of his dream. As he drifted to dreamland his senses were filled with honey and vanilla and his thoughts were on the beautiful woman in his arms.

HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP HGHP

Let me know what you thought of it :)!

Next chapter they try to figure out what happened with Voldie and h/hr plan their return to school.


End file.
